Like a Family Should Be
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: Future-fic. Booth and Brennan are together for three years now and have an adorable daughter. They think their lives couldn't be more perfect, but how long will their happiness last? SEQUEL to "As Long as You're Mine".
1. The Morning

**I promised myself I wouldn't start this until college was over. I still have eight projects to finish in the next three weeks and almost no time, but I'm just hopeless and here this is. I have no idea where this story is going but it probably won't be long, and if you don't like it, it will just be a one-shot. **

**This is a future fic, purely fluff and light hearted. So, don't worry, there'll be no angst or any drama.**

**If you read my previous story "**_**As Long as You're Mine**_**" you'll recognize the main characters (you obviously already know Booth and Brennan, but what I mean is that you'll recognize **_**my**_** Booth and Brennan… ;) ), but there's absolutely no need to read that story to understand this one. Of course, I wouldn't mind if you went there and also checked it… but that's up to you.**

**All you need to know is that Booth and Brennan are together for three years now and have a three year old daughter. They might be a little bit OOC, but keep in mind it's a future fic and they've been together for a while now. The rest you can read on the Chapter below. **

**PS: English is not my first language and as much as I try, you'll probably find a typo and a grammar mistake here and there. I don't mind if you tell me about them, I actually appreciate it, it makes it possible for me to correct them.**

**PS2: This is supposed to be a sequel, hence all the happiness and everything too good to be true in this chapter. This will probably be a short story anyway.**

**PS3: I know A LOT of you can't stand daughter stories anymore, but I already tell you what this one is about on the sinopse, so if you don't like them, just don't read. Some of you complain they never have a son, but there are more stories here with them having a boy than a girl. If you don't believe me I can send you some links. And I wanted them to have a girl, so, that's why they have a girl here.  
**

**Disclamer: No, I don't own them. I tried to buy the rights but seems like Fox thinks I don't owe enough money for that. =/ The cute kid is mine, though.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A hyper three-year-old little girl jumped on her parents' bed. "Wakey, wakey!"

There was no reaction from either of the adults. They had had a long and productive night and fell asleep just a couple of hours before. Getting up now was not really on their plans.

"Come oooooon!" The child whined. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and soon her big brother would arrive and they would spend the whole day in the park. Her mother even promised to let her enter and swim on the waterfall this time.

"Booth, go get your daughter." Brennan moaned and pulled her pillow over her face.

"She's yours too." He groaned back, not bothering to open his eyes.

"No." Her answer was muffed by the pillow. "She obviously didn't get that terrible' hyper at 7 am' gene from me. _Your_ bad gene, _your _responsibility."

Brennan didn't hear anything else from the man lying beside her and she couldn't help envying his ability to fall back asleep that easily. Since she gave birth to the adorable little girl who was now sitting on the bed with arms and legs crossed and a big pout on her face, annoyed for not getting any of the attention she was supposed to get, she'd never had a full perfect night of sleep. Even though Belle was a very nice baby and would usually sleep through the night, she would wake up every couple of hours just to check on her and make sure everything was okay.

Booth tried countless times to tell her not to worry, that she would be fine. It was easy for him to say, he had already been through that before when he had Parker. But she was a first time mother and being a genius and very wealthy didn't change a thing about the worries and cautions that haunts every first time mothers. They hired a nurse to spend the night with Belle when Booth started to be really worried about her, but the woman only lasted one night. She ended up sleeping on the couch on the living room while Brennan took the bed on the nursery. She just couldn't trust anyone else with her baby and having a nurse there didn't stop her from waking up several times in the middle of the night.

He finally gave up and decided it was useless. When Temperance Brennan stuck an idea on her head, there was no one in this world who would make her change her mind. It would get better with time, he told himself back then, and it really did. After their daughter's first birthday, Brennan realized her baby was more independent and less likely to get harmed, but that didn't mean she still wouldn't wake up at the sound of any sneeze or harder breathe. Booth, although very good when it was his turn to check on the baby, didn't have any trouble to fall back asleep afterwards, unlike her, who would have to name every bone of the human body before finally getting her sleep back.

But this morning she wouldn't give in. He would be the first one to wake up. She told him the night before that it would be better if they just lied there and rested, because the next day would be full of activities and they would need the energy. He assured her he had enough energy for both night and morning activities. Maybe he was being sincere, he had already proved that to her before. They just weren't expecting that their lovely kid would be awake so early in the morning.

Booth felt something pressing his stomach and two tiny hands slapping him lightly on the cheeks. "_Daddy_!"

_Oh, yes_. She had climbed over him. She may have inherited his appreciation for the morning, but that stubbornness and that heavy little hand she definitely got from her mother. He smiled before he opened his eyes slowly.

Two big baby-blue-eyes stared back at him.

"Morning, Bells." He grinned sleepily.

"Hi, Daddy." She grinned back, making her dimples show on her chubby cheeks. Her dark brown hair was in a complete mess all over her head and Booth thought he'd never seen a more adorable creature than the one sitting over his stomach. "Thoughts you'd never wake."

"Well, I was afraid you'd call the S.W.A.T team if I didn't finally give in and open my eyes." He joked and rubbed his face.

"Don't knows what that means." She grimaced and repeated the phrase she heard her mother say so many times over her short life. Her father once told her it was 'Mommy's motto', whatever _that_ meant.

Booth chuckled and brushed his daughter's hair.

"So, why is my little princess so excited today that she jumped out of bed as soon as the sun was out?" He asked her.

"It's Satuday! You and Mommy told me you'd take me and Paks to the park today and we'd swim in the waterfall and have picnic!" She reminded him. "And Paks pomised me he would get here vewy early and it's mowning alweady, so he's pobably almost here."

_Right_. Like there was any chance of Belle forgetting about that. He should have known by now they shouldn't tell the kids about the adventures they would have on the weekends. They would be so excited that they'd wake up completely by themselves and usually earlier than the parents would take as the perfect time.

"I don't think he'll be here at least for the next two hours, princess." He told her after taking a glimpse at the clock on the nightstand. _6:12_. 2 hours and 8 minutes of sleep.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because I don't think Auntie Becky will bring him before eight." Booth said. "So, what do we do while we wait for Parker?"

"Beakfast?" Belle suggested, opening a wide smile.

"Hmm… sounds great to me." Booth agreed. "But before…" He turned his head to look at the sleeping Bones, or better saying, pretending to be sleeping Bones, lying next to him. Looking up at his daughter, he opened a wicked smile and waved his fingers up to her and then pointed at Brennan.

It didn't take long for the little girl to understand what he was saying and she nodded, smiling conspiratorially.

Brennan, who was listening to the conversation the entire time, became suspicious of the sudden silence that filled the room. _What were those two possibly-?_

Before she could finish her thought, she was attacked by four hands tickling every inch of her body.

"NO!" She yelped, trying to be mad but complete failing and laughing loudly.

"Mommy is wakey! Mommy is wakey!" Belle sang song while tickling her mother's neck.

"_That's not fair_." Brennan complained between the laughs. "That's two against one!"

"That's what you get for pretending to be asleep, my dear Bones." Booth smirked.

Brennan took advantage of her attackers' distraction to grab the little girl and lay her in the bed, now her turn to do the tickling.

"_No, Mommy_!" Belle giggled. "_Stop_." Louder laughs. "_Daddy, save me_!"

"Stop torturing my baby, Bones!" Booth said playfully and poked his girlfriend on her weak spot on the back. He knew it was her ticklish spot.

"_Oh_!" Brennan whooped and freed the little girl, who hid behind her father with tears of laughers in her eyes, her cheeks bright pink.

"Thanks, Daddy!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her cheek against his.

Brennan sat on the bed and looked at two of her favorite people in this world, looking at her with the exact same charming smile on their faces. Of course Belle had to inherit his smile. Like Booth wasn't already enough. She really needed another person in this world who would get whatever she wanted from her just opening that charm smile that melted her heart and made it impossible for her to say 'no'. If someone told her five years before that some day she would be there, giggling at 6 am after being awake with tickles from her daughter and her partner, she would laugh in their face. She was so glad she changed her mind about having children and a family. She'd never been as happy as she's been since her baby girl came to this world and she and Booth finally admitted their feeling for each other.

"You shouldn't conspire against me with your father, Isabelle Grace." Brennan narrowed her eyes and tried to hide the smile on her face.

"Sowy, Mommy, but that was _fun_!" The girl said excitedly.

"It really was." Booth agreed and with a quick movement, grabbed Belle and brought her to his lap, making the little girl let out a scream and giggle again.

"Alright, I have to admit it wasn't the worst way start the day. Serotonin is always welcome." She smiled and looked at her daughter. "Now, where's my good morning kiss?" She said reaching her arms to the little girl.

Belle jumped from his father's lap right away and threw herself in her mother's arms, giving her a huge wet smack on the cheek. Brennan grinned and kissed her back before giving her a tight hug.

"Now that's what I call a good morning." She said.

"You know how it can get even better?" Booth asked mysteriously.

Brennan looked down at the little girl, now sitting on her lap with questioning in her eyes. Both looked back at the man sitting in from of them and asked curiously: "_How_?"

"_Chocolate pancakes_!" He whispered like it was a secret.

"Pancakes!" Belle squealed happily.

"That sounds very appetizing!" Brennan agreed. "Why don't you two go and start preparing our delicious meal while I organize this mess and start packing for our day out?"

"Alright, now we better get moving." Booth said and stood up. "Chop, chop!" He clapped his hands and looked at Belle. "Will you come and help me, Little Bones?"

"_Yep_!" Belle nodded and took the hand her father offered.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes, Bones, you don't want your pancakes cold." He winked before leaving the bedroom.

Brennan leaned back in the bed and sighed, a smile dancing on her face. _Could her life get any better? Because right now, she didn't think it could be._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**So… what do you think? Is this going somewhere? Is it too boring? Too happy? Should I continue?**

**A very wise person told me that 'eventually' will only happen after that little blue button bellow that says 'review this chapter' is clicked a lot of times. Don't we all want to get to eventually? So… what are you waiting to click on it, help us to reach 'eventually' and in addiction also tell me what did you think about this? ;)**


	2. The Afternoon

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! ****Keep them coming! =D

* * *

**

.

.

"Aren't they adorable?" Booth asked looking at his kids playing on the big yard surrounding them. Parker was playing with a ball with Isabelle, who would catch it and run so her brother would go after her. The boy would let her take an advantage before grabbing the little girl and taking the her in his arms and turn her around, making his sister laugh hysterically.

"Yes." Brennan agreed with a goofy smile on her face. She was lying in a picnic towel and resting her head on Booth's lap while watching the kids having fun. The park was in a one hour drive area away from DC, and fortunately, they were the only people there today. The sound of the kids playing and the waterfall hitting the river were very relaxing. "Parker is so great with Belle. She's very lucky, not every thirteen-year-old boy is that patient with his little sister."

"He adores her." Booth brushed his girlfriend's hair.

"The feeling is mutual." She smiled wider. "It's just the Booth boys' charm. It is completely irresistible to the Brennan girls." She lifted her head a bit to kiss him lightly in the lips.

Brennan loved Parker like he was her own. Not only he was amazing with Isabelle, but he was always a polite and lovely kid who loved to spend time with them. Obviously, like any teen his age, he also had some of those days when he would go a little rebel, but it never ended in nothing serious or lasted longer than a couple of days. Now that he was thirteen, he lived half of his time with them, half with Rebecca and her husband. The year before a scholarship in the best private school in the city was offered to the boy after his incredible results at school and neither one of his parents or step-parents (because Brennan and Mr. Captain Fantastic had to be included on that) could be more proud.

"Which, by the way, also go both ways, since Parker also loves you and I think I've proved many times already about my feeling towards you…" Booth smirked and kissed her again. Isabelle and her mother were very close, but it was obvious to everyone that she was a Daddy's girl. She had him completely wrapped around her little fingers.

"Ewwwwwwwwww." Parker teased when he saw his father and his girlfriend kissing.

Isabelle, who would copy whatever her big brother (her hero and role model) did, echoed him putting her tiny hands around her mouth.

"I thought you already passed through that phase, Parks." Booth chuckled.

"Dad, I'll _never _feel comfortable seeing you or mom engaging in any kind of intimacy with your partners." Parker grimaced.

"Engaging in any kind of intimacy?" Booth arched one eyebrow amused.

"Yeah, Dad, you know, doing it or anything that leads to that. Hooking up, lips touching, you get the picture?" Parker explained. "I thought those words would be less awkward to say, you know. Those were the ones Mrs. Kyle used in our Sexual Education class."

"I'm glad to know you're paying attention." Booth nodded. "Although, you don't seem to think _engaging in any kind of intimacy_ is that disgusting when you are out with Elizabeth." Booth teased back. He knew his son had a crush on his best friend, even if he would deny it forever. Not that it bothered him now. Parker was only thirteen. But he was pretty sure the boy had already been kissing around.

"We're just friends, Dad." He rolled his eyes. "I've already told you one hundred times. Lizzie drives me crazy, we would never work as a couple." He stuck out his tongue.

"Have you ever heard something like that before, Bones?" Booth elbowed Brennan playfully and chuckled.

"Yes, you and I had said vehemently for over six years that we were just partners." She smiled.

"See, buddy? And here we are today." Booth wrapped his hands around her, who was now sitting in front of him, and squeezed her tightly.

"You really make me want to puke with all this cutie-lovie smack-smack thing." Parker made a disgusted face which made Booth and Brennan laugh and Belle giggle, but the latest would laugh at whatever Parker did anyway. "What have I told you about public demonstrations of affection?"

"You should be happy to see us this happy, kiddo." Booth said, teasing him even more kissing Brennan on the cheek.

"You're hopeless." The boy rolled his eyes again.

"Daddy kisses Mommy 'cause he loves her." Belle told her big brother as if it was some unknown fact.

"That's very right, baby." Booth smiled and pulled his daughter to also give her a kiss on the cheek. Brennan took the opportunity to brush Belle's hair and put it again in a ponytail. It was a mess after all the running and swimming.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you." Parker remembered the reason why he stopped the game with Belle and walked toward the lovebirds. "I've received a gold star for my good income in school. I'm in the top of my class and there's no one better than me in science in the eighth grade."

"Wow, that's my boy!" Booth stood up and held up his hand for a hi-five with his son before pulling him on a hug, proud shinning in his eyes. "That's amazing!"

"Congratulations, Parker!" Brennan grinned.

"Yeah, the headmaster said that if I keep my grades that high throughout high school, I'll be accepted in every university I apply to." Parker said excitedly.

"Heard that, Bones? My boy is a genius!" Booth exclaimed.

"I'm thinking about becoming a scientist." Parker sat on the picnic towel and grabbed a cupcake. "I really enjoy spending time on the lab and Max thinks I would be great."

"That's very true. And seeing how good you already are, I have no doubts you would have a very promising career in science."

"Thanks a lot, Bones." Booth said sarcastically. "You turned my son into a squint."

"When I gow up, I want to be a singer, an actess, a scientist and a cop." Belle shared, wanting to also be a part of the conversation.

"Oh, just that, baby?" Booth joked.

"Oh! And a ballerina and an ice-skater!" She said excitedly as she remembered, counting every career with her fingers while talking.

"That's a whole freaking _lot_ of stuff, Belle." Parker chuckled.

"Well, I'm a scientist and since I work with the FBI, I'm kind of a cop. Also, I'm a very good singer and I have to play characters when we go undercover." Brennan reminded him.

"You are _not _a cop, Bones. Cops carry guns, what you are not allowed to do unless the situation is completely out of control and our last option is to arm you with a weapon." Booth said and she rolled her eyes annoyed. "And you are a terrible actress." He added.

"I am an excellent actress!" She cried offended.

"No, you are _not_. You almost got us killed that time with Gormogon." He raised his eyebrow as showing her a point. "If it weren't for your horrible acting, he might have not found out about us."

"I was very good as Roxie and Wanda." She stuck up her nose.

"Yeah, but those were just parts of the crazy Brennan you secretly hide, so, it's not _really_ role playing." Booth tickled her nose. He was pleased to find out some other hidden Brennan in the past three, almost four, years they've been together. "Now, thinking about it, it always ended up with us almost getting killed when we went undercover. First with the fighting, which I would probably be dead if it weren't for your knowledgement about the human body and then when you made me threw knives at you at the circus."

"You thew knives at Mommy, Daddy?" Belle asked shocked.

"We were just pretending, honey, it wasn't real." Brennan gave Booth a warning look. Now that she had her own child she understood what Booth meant when he said sometimes they needed to tell white little lies to their kids for their own safety. She didn't want Belle thinking throwing knives at other people was something she should do. Also, she didn't like talking about them almost getting killed near Isabelle. They didn't need the girl getting worried and scared every time they left home to go to work. "Never try it with anyone." She warned the kid.

"_And_-" Booth kept talking. "Belle better have inherited the dancing skills of, I don't know, Auntie Angela, because we are not good dancers."

"I'm a good dancer, Booth. It's not my fault people don't appreciate my dance moves." Brennan said. "And it's impossible for Belle to inherit Angela's dancing skills since they have no blood connection."

"You look like a dork dancing, Bones." Parker picked up a sandwich from the basket and tried to hide a laugh. Brennan opened her mouth in a 'o'. "Sorry, but it's true. _And_ funny."

"Don't worry, honey, I think you are adorable dancing." Booth kissed her when she frowned. "And Belle will be fine in the ice skating area if she takes after me." He added cockily.

"You're so full of yourself, Seeley Booth." Brennan hit him playfully.

"It's not my fault that I am a man of many skills." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Daddy, what time we'll go to Antie Ange and Uncle Jack today? I told Lilly I'd take my new dolls the next time I'd go thewe." Belle asked.

"We're going to Angela's today?" Brennan asked confused. She didn't remember making any plans about that.

"Nope." Booth said. "_They_ are." He pointed at the kids.

"But-" Brennan creased her head. "Why?"

"Because today, my beautiful Bones," He leaned down a little to brush her lips with his, just to hear a '_Dad_!' in the background. "Is a very special day and you are going out with me, wearing a fancy and nice dress and-" He whispered on her ear so the kids wouldn't listen "-probably have no sleep at all."

.

.

* * *

**What did **_**you**_** answer when people asked you what you wanted to be when you grow up? ;)**

**Confess: every girl once wanted to be an actress, a singer, or a vet. Every boy wanted to be a soccer player, an astronaut, a car racer driver or a vet. Or all of them. LOL**

**I remember I wanted to be an actress (today I'm completely camera shy), a singer (I'm the worst singer this world ever heard) and the best in my opinion: a cashier in the supermarket, because, in my four year old self's words "**_**Look at all the money they get! I could buy **_**tons**_** of toys with that**_**!"**

**It was such a disappointment to find out all that money wasn't really for them. LOL.**

**Ok. The next chapter will probably be the end. What is Booth planning? You'll also know a little bit of the life of the other characters in the next one. **


	3. The Night Part I

**This story was supposed to be a three-shot, but this chapter ended up longer than I expected and I thought it would be nice to give one entire chapter for their date. Besides, I'm traveling this weekend and I didn't want you without updates till the next week.**

**I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Wow, Bones!" Booth's mouth hanged opened when she left the closet wearing a gorgeous carbon dress. Her long hair was loose, covering almost half of her back and had perfect curls on the edge. "That's all for me?"

Brennan grinned, glad that the outfit worked exactly how she wanted it to, given her long-time-boyfriend's reaction.

"Of course I dressed up for you, Booth. Who else would I dress up to? And this must prove to you how much I love you, because believe me, I would not wear these killer high heels if I didn't." She smirked, coming closer to him to knot his tie, now something she would do completely naturally. When she finished her work, she leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "You don't look bad yourself."

"You know, Bones, it's very hard for me to _not _look good." He teased.

"Sometimes I wonder how such a huge ego can fit in your brain." She sighed dramatically.

"I'm just a man well aware of all his hotness, I've already told you." He kept teasing her and kissed her again.

"Stop, Booth, you're gonna mess with my hair." She giggled when he brushed his face on her neck.

"You smell so good." He said.

"But I didn't even put my perfume yet." She told him.

"You don't need perfume to smell good, Bones." He told her flirty.

"Oh, you are such a charmer, Seeley Joseph Booth." She chuckled and poked him playfully on the chest. "Do you think the kids are going to be okay at Angela's?"

"You're kidding me?" Booth creased his forehead and walked to take his shoes from the wardrobe. "I'm surprised that Belle didn't ask Angela and Hodgins to adopt her so she could live in that tree house they built for Lily yet. I mean, that thing is almost as big as my apartment!"

"I think it's good that they have a lot of space to play there, a child needs to run and have fun outside. Sometimes I feel guilty for raising Belle in an apartment." Brennan confessed.

Booth grinned. If his plans for that night went the way he wanted, moving to another place would probably happen soon. Since Isabelle's birth, Booth had been living there at Brennan's apartment most of the time. They would spend a night or two a week at his place but that apartment was practically abandoned. He actually didn't know for sure why he still had it. Brennan even turned the third room on her apartment in a 'guest room', which was just an excuse, because that was Parker's room. The boy spent weeks with his father and Brennan and even had his own wardrobe there.

"I don't think she has any complaints about it yet." He told her. He might, though, keep that idea of a house being a good place to raise kids in mind to use as an argument later during dinner. "And Parker… I feel for Angela. She'll probably have a hard time putting him and Hodgins to sleep tonight. Parker still talks about how awesome Hodgins playroom is, and he loves to brag to his friends how his squint friend has every single video game ever released."

"_Up! Up! Up_!" They heard giggles coming from the leaving room.

"Parker, I've already told you not to carry your sister like that, it's not healthy for your back, you are growing and it might harm your spine." Brennan rebuked the boy, who was giving his little sister a piggyback ride.

"Belle is very light, Bones." Parker said, bending down so the girl could climb off him.

"Yeah, Mommy, and it's _fun_." Belle opened her original and patented Booth charm smile, the one her mother was sure she gave Parker when she asked him to hold her and he was obviously unable to resist. Everyone was.

"Are you guys ready?" Booth asked, leaving the bedroom.

"Yep." Belle ran to the couch to get her _Little Mermaid_ backpack. "I packed all my stuff."

"Really? By yourself?" Booth asked suspiciously. He knew Brennan had already packed their daughter's stuff to her sleepover night at the Hodgins' because he put the bag on the trunk of the car earlier that night.

"Yeah, I'm a big girl." She said proud of herself.

"Let me see what my _big girl_ packed, then." Booth laughed and opened the backpack. "Two Barbies, a hair brush, three stickers, a DVD copy of _Sleeping Beauty_, a pair of Minnie Mouse slippers, a notebook and a colored pencil case." He said checking the stuff his daughter packed. "Yeah, I guess this is a survival kit." He joked.

"Told you, Daddy. I'm a big girl." The little girl opened a smile.

"Okay. Let's go then." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Oh wait! I forgot my earrings!" Brennan remembered and ran to the bedroom, or tried to run on those freaking high heels.

"You look hot, Bones." Parker commented when she came back.

"Whoa there, buddy!" Booth turned around and narrowed his eyes at his son. "You can take your eyes off my girlfriend."

"I'm just stating the truth, Dad." Parker smiled and winked at Brennan, who laughed amused.

.

.

"Are you sure there's no problem for you to watch them for us tonight, Ange?" Brennan asked her best friend.

"Of course not, Sweetie, that will be a blast. Your kids are very well behaved and you know I have a thing for chaos." Angela laughed. "Now you go out and enjoy your night with your hot man and do everything I would."

"If I recall correctly, last time Hodgins and you had a night out, it had _that_ as a consequence." Brennan smiled and pointed at her friend's swollen belly.

"Exactly." She nodded patting her huge baby bump. "The boys are going to need a friend their age to play with."

"They'll have each other to play with, Ange. They are _twins_." Brennan pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but they'll need someone else for those moments when they hate each other." Angela shrugged. "Come on, you can't break the scale. Don't you think it's awesome we both have daughters almost the same age?"

"It's really nice. It makes me really happy that our daughters are such good friends." Brennan agreed with a smile. She was very happy for her friend when Angela told her she was pregnant just a month after Isabelle's birth. Angela said it probably happened the night they were bailed out of jail and went to a hotel to celebrate their wedding, revealing her friend Hodgins had surpassed himself that night in bed, therefore, she wasn't that surprised when she discovered she was knocked up. She always wanted kids, so she couldn't be more thrilled when she found out about the pregnancy. "But… that doesn't mean we always have to bare kids at the same time. I'm not sure I can keep up with you. You're already having number two and three and I know you want a full house."

"Yes, but with Parker and Belle you have two already." Angela reminded her. "One more and we are even."

"Well… that's right. But I don't think I'll have another one after this one." Brennan bit her lips as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She wasn't supposed to tell Angela about that yet, not before she told Booth.

"This one?" Angela looked around. Belle was nowhere in sight. If she wasn't so surprised, she would have squealed on the top of her lungs. Brennan's smile gave her up. "_Oh my God_! You're-?"

"Mommy!" Belle came running from inside the house and almost ran into Angela's legs. A curly haired blonde little girl was running behind her. "You gotta see Lily's room! Auntie Ange just made the most amazing hut with sheets _ever_!"

"That's awesome, Belle." She smiled at her daughter and then looked at her friend. "You know, Booth is right, it's a surprise my kid never asked you to adopt her. It's so hard to convince a child you're a fun parent after she spend the day here."

"You fun too, Auntie Bones." Lily grinned. After spending a lot of time around Parker and Booth, Lily became the third person to call Brennan 'Bones'. Although, Brennan suspected it was more because 'Bones' was an easier word for a kid to say than 'Brennan' or 'Temperance' than anything else. "You and Momma are the best!"

"Yeah, we have the best mommies, Lil!" Belle agreed and hugged her mother's leg.

"Oh, both of you, stop with all the nice things about us." Angela wiped the tears from her eyes. "Damn, I want to kill Hodgins for turning me into this _double_ hormone bomb!"

Brennan laughed. "Where's Booth? He better had not started playing '_just one match_' with Hodgins and Parker on that super video game you have here. You know how that ends and I didn't dress up like this to stay here watching them act like they are Parker's age. No offence, Angela."

"None taken, Sweetie." Angela chuckled. "Oh, there is your man."

"Man, this house is almost like Disneyland!" Booth said with a huge grin. "Parker started playing a game in that wall size plasma screen with Hodgins and both of them asked me to apologize for not coming here to say goodbye."

"That's fine, I'm well aware of what those games do to you guys." Brennan rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, baby." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. "I'm _all yours_."

"Oh, that was _so hot_." Angela commented and blushed when she saw four pair of eyes staring at her confused. "Sorry, the pregnancy hormones just make me so h-o-r-n-y." She spelled the last word so the girls wouldn't understand.

Booth and Brennan laughed. Not many things in this world made Angela embarrassed, she would mock them whenever she could, but she never did that in front of the kids.

"So, let's go?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Yeah, bye, Ange,and thank you again." Brennan said and hugged her friend. "Bye, Lily."

"Bye bye, Auntie Bones." Lily kissed her cheek when Brennan bent down.

"Bye, honey." She pulled Belle on a hug. "Behave."

"I always behave, Mommy." The little girl said.

"I love you." She said before letting her daughter go. Almost four years and she still hated when her baby didn't sleep at home. But it was for a good cause tonight. It's been a while since she and Booth had a night completely alone, and she knew Belle loved to stay with Angela, Lily and Hodgins.

"I love you, too, Mommy."

"Good night, princess." Booth planted a kiss on her head. "Bye, Ange, Lily."

He grabbed Brennan's hand and started walking away when he heard Angela shouting. "_Have fun, you two_!"

"We will!"

.

.

* * *

**Reviews, pleeeeease? *pouts***

**Oh, I also wrote one one-shot for The Man in the Morgue. Check it if you have time! :)**

**.net/s/6121881/1/Midnight_Questioning**


	4. The Night Part II

**Almost no one comment the last chapter… was it that bad? =/**

**Anyway, this is the last one. :( **

**I hope you enjoyed this story. It's the fluffiest of the fluffiest stories I've ever written. LOL**

**And this chapter is the fluffiest of every chapter I've ever written so… prepare your teeth!**

**I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**I updated both my current stories today, even though I had 2 hours of sleep last night.**

**Jesus is not a zombie, but I surely look like one at the moment.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Will you tell me now what we are celebrating today?" Brennan asked him as they drove to the surprise place Booth was taking her.

"I can't believe you can't remember, Bones." He shook his head.

"Well, it's not your birthday, nor Parker's or Belle's." Brennan frowned. "My cell phone also didn't remember me of any other important date. Valentine's Day was months ago and you know I think it's just a commercial holiday and I'm not really fond of it, so it can't be it."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the woman in this relationship." Booth sighed dramatically.

"Well, you do have a very strong feminine side. You're very emotional, have an amazing intuition, I don't like that word very much since I believe you just read people's attitudes very well, but you get it… and you are sensitive and you know how to comfort people better than anyone I know."

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended." Booth creased his forehead.

"Those are great qualities, Booth." She assured him.

"Yeah, but I feel like you just called me a woman."

"Believe me, honey, I _don't _see you as a woman." She turned to look at him with a naughty smile on her face. "Also, you were the one to bring up the woman metaphor."

"I thought you saw me as a strong alpha male."

"I do. You have huge alpha male tendencies, like I've told you a lot of times. The feminine side just makes you better." She smiled. "Unique."

"Aw, thank you, Bones." He smiled at her. "But let's stop with me being a woman chat, okay?"

"Okay." Brennan nodded. "Since you are not telling me what we are celebrating, will you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because we are almost there."

"You know I don't like surprises, Booth."

"Five more minutes and you'll find out." He teased.

"Just tell me already!" She said curiously and he chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, you just remind me so much of Belle sometimes."

"Are you telling me I act like a three-year old?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. She's a pretty cute three-year-old." He smirked. "And _you _called me a _woman_. It's much worse."

She ignored that last comment.

"Booth, are you sure we are in the right way?" Brennan frowned looking outside her window. "You told me to put on a fancy dress but this doesn't look like an appropriate place to wear this kind of outfit."

"Relax, Bones, we are exactly on the right way."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Just trust me, okay?" He winked and she nodded. She wasn't really sure, but Booth would never put her in danger, so, whatever they were going, it would be safe. Though, she couldn't help getting more and more curious every second. _Had she already said she _hated _surprises?_

_._

_._

"Oh." Brennan said when they reached their destination.

"Oh?" Booth echoed.

"This- this is the bar we went when we worked together on our first case. The one we drank the bottle of tequila." She looked at the 'Pool' sign that used to be lightened. "It looks even worst nowadays." She made a face."Why did you bring me back here?" She asked confused.

"Because." He pulled her closed to lay his lips on hers. "Exactly ten years ago, in front of this same ugly door, I kissed you for the first time."

"_Ten years_?" She asked surprised. Although she felt like she knew him forever, at the same time, ten years sounded like a _lot_ of time. It was a _decade_.

"Yeah, baby. Ten years." He smiled.

"How do you remember that?" She grinned.

"A man would never forget the day he met the woman of his life." He pulled her to a deeper kiss.

"What?" He asked when he saw the amused look on her face.

"You're really the woman in this relationship." Booth frowned. She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry, I think your feminine side is quite adorable."

.

.

"Wow." That was the only word she could say when they entered the place that looked completely abandoned on the outside. In the inside, it was the complete opposite. Everything was clean and it was illuminated only by candles. There was a table in the center of the room, all settled for a romantic dinner. On the left, a waiter waited for them with a bottle of wine. "How did you do all this?"

"Some things should remain a mystery, Bones." He winked and placed his hand on that very much known spot on her lower back, leading her to the table.

"This is really nice." She said as she sat on the chair he pulled for her.

"I'm glad you liked it." He opened the sweetest smile. Damn, he really loved her.

"You're amazing." She said softly, gazing at him dreamily.

"What was that for?" His smiled wider.

"You just are." She mirrored his smile. "Every day, every moment, you just keep surprising me with something great."

"And you said you didn't like surprises…" He teased.

"You know what I mean…"

"I do." He chuckled.

"Wine?" The waiter asked Booth, who nodded.

"Oh, not for me." Brennan said when he was tilting the bottle to drop the liquid in her cup.

"You don't want wine?" Booth asked confused. Brennan _never _rejected wine.

"I-" She didn't want to tell him now about her newly found pregnancy. That was their night, she could share that little piece of amazing information with him later, maybe even in the end of the night. "I didn't wake up feeling very well, I don't think it would be a great idea to drink wine."

"You're sick?" He asked immediately worried.

"I'm fine, Booth, it's just my liver that isn't working at its best today." She lied.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." She assured him. "So… what's the menu for the night? I'm starving!"

.

.

After sharing a delicious thai food meal and laughing over funny stories of Belle and Parker, Booth decided it was time.

He never felt so nervous in his entire life, which was completely irrational. He loved her, she loved him. They've been together for ten years, almost four as a couple. They had a child together and shared the same bed for quite a long time. There was no reason for fear.

Except the woman sitting in front of him was Dr. Temperance Brennan, queen of rationality and assumed disbeliever of marriage.

"_Booth_?" Brennan asked when she spotted the black velvet box on his hand. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she was afraid he would be able to see it beating through her dress.

"Bones, Temperance." He took her hand in his and looked at her eyes. "Ten years ago, at this very same place, I told you, under the influence of alcohol, I have to admit, but it didn't make it any less true, ok, I shouldn't be rambling." He chuckled nervously. "I told you that I knew this was going somewhere, you and me. From the first moment I saw you I knew you were the one for me, my love, my soul mate. I know you don't believe in fate, or soul mates, but you also didn't believe in love back then and now you do. I was lucky to see you bloom as a woman and, brick by brick, break the walls unfortunate events built around your heart. I still have to pinch myself everyday to believe I really have you in my life. You're the most amazing, honest, smart, funny, loving, beautiful, strong woman I've ever met and I can't even think about living my life without you being a part of it. I love you more than I can express and even though I know you think married is an archaic institution and we don't need a paper to prove how much we mean to each other, nothing would make me happier than having you as my wife."

Brennan was caught completely by surprise. She wasn't expecting anything like that. It was supposed to be a normal date and now Booth was sitting there, making this beautiful speech as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. _Thank goodness for waterproof makeup_. If she would cry under normal circumstances, pregnant Brennan made it fifteen times worse.

"No." Booth said when she opened her mouth to speech. "Before you list to me one hundred reasons of how it's completely unnecessary, let me finish. You had a normal family until you were fifteen, and even after you mother died, your father never stopped loving her or moved on with another woman. I think it's the Brennan women charm, because I also feel the same about you. No matter what happen, I can't see myself with anyone else." He smirked. "I want us to be a family, I know we already are, but an official family, with all the rights. As much as the law gives almost equal rights for everyone, there are still things that only goes for people who are married. I don't want to be the last one to be notified if something happens to you, Bones. Nor the other way around. I want Parker to have you if something happens to me and Rebecca, I know he would have you anyway, but with you being my wife, it would be much easier. I want that house you were talking about earlier where we could have space for the kids to run. I would love to have another baby if you want too." He smiled at the thought of another baby with Bones. "We already have a daughter, Bones, and we've been living together for the past four years. The only night I recall not sleeping with you was that one you wanted to prove me you could sleep without me and ended up calling me in the middle of the night to ask me to go there because you had insomnia." He smiled when she saw her biting her lip embarrassed. "A piece of paper wouldn't change anything we already have, just makes things better. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my days bickering with you and loving you. So, Temperance Brennan, would you make me the happiest man in this world and marry me?"

Booth opened the box where a platinum ring with a beautiful diamond lied on the black velvet.

"Yes." She said between tears. _Oh, hormones._

"Yes?" He echoed as if he couldn't believe.

"That's what I just said." She chuckled at his reaction. She wished she had a camera to save that moment forever. _Or maybe not_. She was probably not looking very good after all the crying.

"That easy?" He smiled. "I thought I would have to blackmail you or something to make you agree with me."

"When I first met Margaret, she asked me why I wasn't married." She explained. "I told her that you have to have a reason to enter marriage and that I had never found that reason. I love you, Booth, and the fact alone that for you marriage is an important thing is a reason good enough to make me sign those papers." She tilted her head up to kiss his lips. "You make me happy and I hope I can make you at least half as happy as you make me. I would _love _to be your wife, Seeley Joseph Booth."

He caught her mouth with his and didn't release it for a very long time, almost didn't believe she had actually said yes.

Booth chuckled when they finally let go of each other's lips.

"What's funny?" She asked confused.

"You and me." He brushed her face tenderly with his fingers. "We just have to do everything backwards. We had a baby, then moved in together, then had sex for the first time and now we are getting married."

"What's the fun of doing everything the right way, anyway?" She smirked.

"That's true." He agreed and kissed him one more time.

"Oh, Booth." She remembered.

"Yes?"

"Can we get married pretty soon?" She asked playing with the bare skin that showing from his neck.

"Sure, Bones." He creased his head. "Why the hurry? You don't need to worry, baby, I'm not going to back off." He teased.

"I know, silly." She grinned. "I just don't want to be the size of the moon on my wedding."

"Why would you be-" Booth froze when realization hit him. The wine, her referring at herself of being the side of the moon… could she? No… it was just too good to be true. _"Are you pregnant?"_

The smile on his face melted her heart and all she could do was smile so widely that it hurt the sides of her face.

"Uh-hum." She nodded, feeling so happy she was afraid she could explode out of joy. Fortunately, she remembered, she knew such a thing was scientifically impossible to happen. "If my calculation is correct, I'm due in seven and a half months."

"Oh." He suddenly remembered a night they spent at the Jeffersonian till late working on paperwork and well, there was no one around and those ancient beds looked so inviting…

"_Yeah_." She nodded and waggled her eyebrows suggestively reading his thoughts.

"_We are having another baby_." He said in disbelief. "_And you accepted to marry me_."

"That's correct."

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" He asked her.

"I'm quite certain it's almost impossible to all the things we did in here happen in a dream."

"Wow, I think I must be being a really great guy lately to deserve all that, and the guy upstairs must really love me." Booth sighed. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Not enough times." She pouted.

"I love you, Bones." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too." _Another kiss._

Booth started laughing again, this time even harder.

"What now?" Brennan asked.

"Cam." He was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes.

"What about her?"

"She's going to freak out." He laughed more picturing her face when they tell her about the new baby. "She'll probably want to change the water of the Jeffersonian, because talk about a fertile place. Belle, Lily, Daisy giving birth to her and Sweets' daughter anytime now, Angela and the twin boys and now we having another little bundle of joy."

"We'll probably have to open that Squint Daycare you suggested another day." Brennan chuckled.

"It would be really a great idea."

"Hey." She reminded the ring was still laying on the box. "Won't you put that ring on my finger?"

"Right now, _Mrs. Booth_." He teased and slid the engagement ring down her finger, kissing her hand and holding it between his.

"Booth." She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"What?" He asked innocently. He convinced Temperance Brennan that love wasn't just chemical reactions on the brain, that parenthood was an amazing and very fulfilling thing. He even convinced her to marry him. But there was no way in hell that he would convince her to change her name.

"Don't push it."

**THE END**

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Is your stomach aching after all that sugar? ;)  
**

**I hope you liked it! Maybe someday in the future I'll add a chapter here about them in the future-future! LOL**

**About Brennan not getting married... I know a lot of people think she would never accept it, but I believe she's been changing her mind about the subject lately, hence the conversation with Margaret in the Goop in the Girl.**

**Will you make me happy and click that little blue button here for the last time? Please? *bats eyelashes***

**Oh, did I scare you with my zombie face? =(**

**Sorry, I promise I won't haunt you in the middle of the night if you click there and tell me what you thought.**

**PROMISE.**

**Zombie word! =D  
**


End file.
